Sweet But Psycho
by Claressia Heronstairschild
Summary: Katsuki and Kirishima have a talk about Bakugou's psychotic attitude. Based off Ava Max's song Sweet But Psycho. Bakugou x Kirishima NOW A FULL FLEDGED STORY!
1. Sweet But Psycho

**A/N: Just a little drabble I thought up in my off time.** **It's an AU and they will be OOC (Out of Character)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Don't own MHA**

 **Sweet But Psycho**

 **Kirishima PoV**

"God my boyfriend is hot," I say to myself. "He's really sweet, but also a little bit psycho."

"Oi what was that Kiri," says my boyfriend Katsuki.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how at night you act out of your mind," I say innocently.

"Out of my mind for you maybe," he grumbles.

"No, but seriously your so hot, but you're insane. So left, that you're right. You're out of your mind sometimes. I think it's hot though," I say flirtily.

"You may curse me sometimes, but I'm a blessing. If I ripped your shirt off right now, you'd be mad, but ask me to do it again later. You just can't help but love me," he says smirking.

"No, I wouldn't," he said.

"Yes you would. You only play along at first, but then you're going yes, yes, yes," he says, arguing with me.

"Only because you mess with my head. Cause when you're not sweet, you're psycho. You act so wrong, that you make me think that it's right. You drive me out of my mind," I say.

"Whatever. It's not like you're hiding a gun in our house yet," I say.

"Not yet? Honestly you're words are poisonous, but you taste so sweet when we're making out. All of my friends tell me to run away. Not walk, run. All because everyone thinks you're psycho," I say.

"Bet someone said not kiss me or fall for my charms. To not drink my figurative potion. They say that I don't love you, right? That I'll kiss you with no emotion. But, when I'm mean, you know you love it. And, you love how I taste, don't sugarcoat it. If you want you can taste me now," He says, staring at me like a predator does it's prey.

And then he launches himself at me, and pushes me against our couch, pressing his lips to mine. He slips his tongue inside my mouth, and it feels so good, that I forget to think. That is until his hand goes to my pants' zipper. Then I push him off of me.

"No. We need to finish our conversation. Besides you're probably just leading me on. No more right now. But, maybe later, when we finish this conversation," I say, attempting to bargain with him.

"I might be psycho, but you know you love me. You scream that you're out of your mind too," he says.

"You're hot, and I might say I'm out of my mind, but it's because of you. I'm beginning to think I need a gun," I say, a bit scared.

"You might think I'm poison, but I'm tasty, and you know it. Don't run or walk away, stay. No matter what people may say. Cause you drive me out of my mind," he says passionately.

"True," I say.

"And Kiri, you're just like me. You're out of your mind too. I know it's strange, but we're both the crazy kind. You telling me that I'm insane, but don't pretend that you don't love the pain Kiri," he says.

"So what if I do," I say, headstrong as ever.

"You're sweet but psycho. You scream that you're out of your mind too. You just don't show it as much. After all, you'd have to be at least a little crazy to date me," he says, smirking.

"You're hot but a psycho. But, at night we're both screaming I'm out of my mind," I say.

"I think I might need the gun. You're poison but tasty. But, people never say, run, don't walk away. Oh but you're sweet and a psycho. At night we're both screaming I'm out of my mind," he says.

"We definitely are screaming at night, but we also are usually at the best part of the nightly sex," I say thoughtfully.

All of a sudden Katsuki gets a wild, almost feral, look on his face.

"Let's start working towards that climax now," he says suggestively. And, so we begin to work towards that climax.

 **A/N: I'll write a part 2 lemon if 3 people review asking for it.**

 **If you liked it Favorite, Follow, or Review.**

 **-Claressia**


	2. 2

Bakugou PoV

I push him down and tug at his shirt. I pull it off of him with reckless abandon. He hardens his body instinctually and I smirk. If he wants psychotic, I'll give him psychotic.

"Ba-bakugou," he gasps noisily.

"Shut up and let me fuck you," I whisper in his ear.

He shuts his mouth, and I lick his earlobe. I start kissing along his jaw and up to his lips. Then we begin the battle for dominance. Neither of us willing to give in without a fight. Finally I get the upper hand and practically shove my tongue down his throat.

I kiss him for a little while longer before trailing down to his neck, where I bite and suck to my heart's content. I can feel his heart fluttering in his chest as I intertwine my hands and his hair. I continue bruising and biting his neck until he begins whimpering. I can feel a bulge beginning to develop in his pants, so I leave his neck for a moment.

I pass my tongue over his nipple and he whimpers placidly. I swirl my tongue around it as I feel his errection grow. I suck on his nipple, biting the soft pink skin lightly. He groans becoming increasingly hard. Unfortunately, I don't feel quite the same.

I pull down my pants and boxers and he begins to slide his own off, thinking it was finally time. Instead, I say, "Suck."

He immeadiately leans down and obediently begins to suck on the tip. He swirls his tongue around it and I shudder in ecstasy. He takes about three fourths of me in to his mouth before he has to stop. He swirls his tongue around and starts making loud slurping noises.

The sounds start turning me on and I can tell Kirishima is enjoying it because the tip of his member is leaking precum. He keeps sucking and biting my member until I can't help it, I buck. He starts gagging as my length goes towards the back of his throat. Then, feeling myself close to cumming, I pull out of his mouth.

"You didn't think I was done with you yet, did you?" I ask, teasing him.

"Of course you aren't, not after a measly little blow job like that," he say back, equally as playful.

I don't answer, but instead insert one finger in to his hole. He gasps in pleasure and I insert another finger. I wait one moment before I insert a third finger. I move them around inside of him until he's nice and loose.

I insert my member and his hole immeadiately tightened around it.

"Mmh, you feel so good Kiri," I groan, pushing myself deepen inside of him.

I give him a moment to get used to the sensation of having me inside of him. Then, I begin thrusting. I move slowly at first, attempting to find a rhythm. But, when I finally find one, there's no stopping me. I thrust harder and harder, pushing inside of him trying to find his prostate, until finally he screams my name.

"Bakugou fuck me again, but harder this time!" he screeches.

I thrust into him again, hitting his prostate over and over again, until he finally cums on my chest and I cum inside of him.

"Let's have round two when I wake up, ok Bakubabe," he says before falling asleep on my cum soaked chest.

A/N: hope you enjoyed. Please don't judge me too harshly, it was only my second time writing lemon. do what you would usually do to show that you liked it on your respective sites oh, and I've decided to turn this into a smutty slightly angsty story oh, so you can look forward to that.


	3. At Night He's Screaming

A/N: this is an au but they still have quirks. I forgot to mention that.

Kirishima PoV

I roll over and stare at Katsuki. He must've fallen asleep shortly after I did. We're both still butt naked and covered in cum.

"Katsuki," I say, shaking him.

He stirs slightly, but shows no signs of awakening, so I kiss him. That worked and he shoots up looking around wildly.

"Bakubabe it's just me," I say wrapping my arms around him and putting my face in his chest.

"Eiji we're covered in cum, we need to bathe," he says exasperatedly.

"But Katsu," I whine.

"We can do round two when we get out," he says affectionately.

"Can we bathe together then?" I ask quietly.

"Sure we can shower together," he says.

"Fine, I'll take a shower instead of a bath, but only because I will be in there with you," I say, standing up.

I hold out a hand to Katsuki and help him up. We walk out of the room and into the bathroom. Since we are both already naked, we just step into the shower.

"Damn Eiji, you look so good," he murmurs, his eyes trailing over my body

"So do you Katsu," I say, drooling.

He grabs the shampoo and begins rubbing it into my hair, massaging my scalp. I do the same to him, and then we move on to body wash. He washes my back and I wash his. Then his hands begin trailing over my body.

I revel in his touch as he runs his hands across the planes of my chest. He sighs softly as he runs his hands along my back in reverence, treating my body as though it was a temple. As though he hadn't fucked me until I couldn't breathe earlier.

He starts rubbing circles, and I can't help it. I moan. It feels so goddamn good, that I can't help myself. His hands trail down to my thighs still massaging me. It feels so good that it elicits small moans from me.

"You like that don't you Eiji," he murmurs, still rubbing my legs.

I wrap my arms around him in answer.

"Eiji how can you be so goddamn hot? I can barely contain myself," he says, still reverent.

"Then don't," I whisper in his ear before bringing his lips to mine.

I bite his bottom lip and he allows my tongue in. I explore every nook and cranny of his mouth as I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Kiri," he moans as I grind my hips against his.

"Take me to the bed Katsu," I groan loudly.

"As you wish my love," he whispers against my mouth before carrying me into our room.

We lay back against the cum drenched sheets and he presses himself against me. This time he is the dominant one, his tongue exploring every fissure of my mouth.

Then, he moves his lips down my neck. Bruises are sprawling across my skin from round one and he takes care to lightly kiss all of them. I begin to whimper, extremely titillated me. 'He is absolutely gorgeous' I think running my hands along his pecs. He thumbs my nipples and I let out a breathy moan.

"Katsu, I want you I breathe before bringing my lips to his.

"Just a little longer Eiji," he breathes, moving his attention from my nipples.

He grabs my balls and gently fondles them. I caress his muscles, his legs, his arms, everything I can get my hands on. His member is waving around, errect.

I stroke it lightly and he whimpers. I start pumping it up and down and he moans. Then, I bring his member to my face and take it in my mouth. I take it all into my mouth, and I can feel the tip of his member brushing the back of my throat. I try not to gag as I swirl my tongue and bob my head up and down.

Katsuki moans throatily, feeling immense pleasure. I spit his fully errect member out of my mouth, and he begins licking mine. His tongue strokes my member lightly, and soon mine is fully errect as well.He pushes me down and positions his self at my entrance.

"Not today Katsu," I mumble before pushing him over.

I straddle his hips and push into him about halfway. His hole tightens around my member, and I let out a moan of ecstasy. I can feel his walls loosening, so I insert myself balls deep. I stay there a moment, letting him adjust, before beginning to move. I push in and out of him as I nip at his shoulders and neck.

"Ahhhh. Eiji," he gasps in ecstasy.

"Shhhhh Katsu, allow me to enter you again my love," I murmur against his skin, my lips ghosting along his shoulders.

I move in and out, my pace becoming rougher and more erotic. He screams in pure bliss as I smash into his prostate over and over again. I can feel it rising in my throat, but I push it down, not yet ready to orgasm. When I finally feel ready to cum, I allow my orgasm to escape. Katsuki does to and we do it in perfect harmony. I cum inside of his hole and he cums on my chest. I can see cum leaking from his hole, but I do not bother to comment.

"Eijirou, you should top more often. You are great at it," he whispers against my cum soaked chest.

"Maybe I will. That is if I can stop letting you fuck me long enough to do so," I say smirking.

"Oh you will," he says also smirking.

I lay my head against his chest and prepare to go to sleep. Unfortunately, that sleep was never to come. Because, at that moment, an angry blonde burst through our bedroom door.

"Eiji, you missed our date and now I'm really mad at you. We were going to have so much fun and I planned it special for you and you blew me off," he says pouting.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it. See you later today. Bye.


End file.
